This application relates to engine balancing for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an integrated sprocket and gear assembly for such an arrangement.
It is well known to employ balance shafts in internal combustion engines to generate forces that balance or smooth the running operation of the engine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,535,643; 5,715,784; 5,893,346; 6,205,970; and 6,305,339 are representative of conventional sprocket and gear assemblies associated with balance shafts of an internal combustion engine and the details of each are incorporated herein by reference. More particularly, a balance shaft includes eccentric masses that rotate in conjunction with the crankshaft to reduce the vibrations associated with the pistons. Usually, a pair of balance shafts is provided and one of the balance shafts is driven by the crankshaft so the balance shafts rotate at a desired ratio relative to the crankshaft. A drive sprocket is located on the crankshaft and receives the drive chain. Within the closed loop path of the drive chain is a driven sprocket, for example, on one end of a first balance shaft. It is necessary to coordinate the rotation of the first and second (right-hand and left-hand) balance shafts. This is often accomplished via intermeshing gears so that the balance shafts rotate in unison. Alternately, an idler shaft includes a sprocket driven by the chain and a separate gear for driving a gear associated with the other, or second balance shaft. In this manner, even though the balance shafts are spaced on opposite sides of the crankshaft, they are simultaneously driven in opposite directions for balance purposes.